Following for a Car Wash
by PhoenixMerton
Summary: "Because I'm prettier than he is!" Based on Jade's ideas to get more slap followers after Beck washes his car. In honor of Victorious coming out on Netflix :)


Apparently, Beck has missed the three weeks they had gotten back together after their breakup. Their break up was seven months of pining for his arm around her in class, seven months of watching him inch his way closer to Tori, seven months of watching as other girls threw themselves at her boyfriend with no concern for her feelings. And during this time, as much as she hated it, she knew that beck was allowed to flirt with and do whatever he wanted with other girls. However, now that they were back together, she didn't think it was an unreasonable expectation that he would stop girls from flirting with him and allow the two of them their privacy back.

But he had gone and posted that infuriating video on the slap of him washing his car, _without a shirt_, knowing that all of the slap followers he would acquire were teenage girls looking to invade his personal space.

Naturally, she had confronted him about it.

"WHAT do you think you're doing?" she'd yelled after he had opened the door to his RV.

"What do you mean?" he'd asked, playing coy with her.

"You know exactly what I mean!"

"What my Slap video?"

"YES! The slap video! The one where you post a video of you washing your car WITHOUT a shirt!"

"So I can't post a video of me washing my car?"

"It's not the washing of the car that I have a problem with! It's the lack of clothing!"

"Look," he'd try to amend the situation, stepping closer to her until she was flat against his chest, "I know it probably wasn't the best idea, but it was a quick way to get more followers, girls I won't see, but who will see all of the videos we post together."

She had to admit, he knew how to appeal to her. But she had changed in the time they had been broken up

"No," she said, pulling away from him, "You can't go around advertising yourself like you're single again, giving girls the wrong idea. It's wrong because you're dating someone, and you can't lead people on like that! You had to have thought this would make me upset!"

"You're getting jealous over nothing!"

"Nothing?!", she was sure this was something that she wasn't overreacting about! He couldn't flirt with other girls when they had just gotten back together!

"That was not nothing. That was a blatant attempt to show off to girls you shouldn't need to show off for!"

"Aw," he stepped closer to her again, "Is someone jealous that people thought I was prettier today?", he wrapped his arms around her again, "I know you're using to the admiration, but you can let me have some some of the time, babe."

"Ugh!' she stepped away from him again, outraged that he actually wanted to turn this into a contest of who was more attractive. They were a couple for God's sake! She could admit other people's attention was nice, but Beck's was the only attention she needed. But if he wanted a contest, she'd give it to him.

"I'll show you pretty," she spat at him before slamming the door open to the RV and driving home.

She had a plan to put in motion.

* * *

"Hello my loyal followers,' she greeted the camera, eyes mischievous and her mouth curled into a little smirk. Her make-up was done immaculately, not just her usual dark eyes, but a full face made to make her blue eyes sparkle in the sun, and invite boys to call her at night.

"It seems my boyfriend has uploaded a video of him washing his car, and has neglected to wash mine."

Her she stepped back from the camera, showing off her black SUV and a soapy bucket of water next to it. Her position also allowed her to give a full body angle of her outfit, a large trench coat paired with the red heels she had worn to Tori's sweet sixteen, the ones she had swapped out for her usual red boots, the ones Beck had told her looked good on her, the ones Cat told her made her legs look long.

"So it seems that I'll just have to wash my own car."

She smirked at the camera, eyes leveling with her viewers.

"In the hot Los Angeles sun."

And then she was removing the trench coat, letting it drop from her shoulders and exposing the black bikini she had worn underneath.

Now Jade could have found the tiniest bikini she could find, but there was no point in just wearing the tiniest thing around, it would only show that she was ditz. Instead, she had chosen a very tiny black bikini that had several connecting straps in just the right places, accentuating the curve of her breast and a v leading to the bottoms. It showed just enough skin while still managing to uphold a sense of class.

She picked up the hose and began to spray her car, making sure to hold it level to her chest without blocking any of the camera's view. Then she took the sponge from the bucket and began to wring it out, before obnoxiously leaning across the length of the car to stretch her form as well as wet her body. Once she had given some half-hearted scrubs, she pulled back from the car and feigned surprise at the soap running down her body.

"I guess I'll have to rinse this all off."

She grabbed the hose and sprayed herself from head to toe, allowing her head to tip back and enjoy the spray while the water eliminated the soap from the bathing suit, gliding gracefully down her body. She allowed for a few more shots of washing her car just for her to be able to claim that she did indeed have a purpose to this video and for the male portion of her new potential followers to view her from all angles before turning back to the camera.'

"And that, my loser followers, is the proper way to wash a car."

With an uncharacteristic wink she stopped recording, effectively ending the live broadcast.

There. The video of her was on the internet and there was nothing she could do to hesitate before taking it up or down. Quickly she turned to her laptop resting next to the camera. Beck's video had managed to get him 200 more followers in the time span it took him to wash his car, but she hoped hers would gain her a few more to allow her to prove once and for all that she was the prettier one.

250! Considering she had only spent 30 minutes washing her car, she considered that a decent number of the simple act of washing her car. Let Tori say she wasn't the pretty one now.

* * *

Not fifteen minutes after she stopped her live broadcast and began draining the buckets of soapy water, a familiar car had pulled up to her driveway.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

It seemed she had finally gotten a rise out of her boyfriend.

Jade had always known Beck was the jealous type, but he was possessive only when they were alone, whispering things in her ear after boys had paid her some attention and the gang had gone, or waiting until they had reached the RV to explode about Sinjin's weird behavior. No boy had openly hit on her in a long time, mostly because she shut them all down at some time or another, but Beck's jealously was just well-hidden. Even if he felt one boy was looking at her funny, or acting odd, his hand would always wrap around her waist or rest on the small of her back, or her thigh, marking them as a couple for the world to see. He had been insufferable that time when he was sure Andre had a crush on her, insisting they sit close together, and making sure to hold her before she told Andre she liked his song.

"What you mean washing my car?"

"That was NOT washing your car!"

"What?" she feigned the innocence he had done to her the day before, "It was a quick way to get more followers, who I won't meet accept for online."

"You know exactly what you were doing with that!"

"Bu that's what you told me yesterday!"

"That was you being careless and jealous. I can practically see Mikey getting off from behind his blinds!"

True to his words, she looked up to find her fourteen year old neighborhood Mikey Teer, glancing at them from his window across the street before registering their eyes and quickly shutting his blinds.

"I won't allow you to do anymore of that on the slap for stupid followers!"  
"Allow me? What do you control me now?"

He tugs at his hair, obviously frustrated at being outsmarted.

"I'm sorry," he amends, making his way towards her, "I-I get it now. It sucked to see all those people following you because they thought they had a chance with you."

She smiles, wrapping her arms around his neck and looking up at him, her back leaning against her freshly clean car, "Don't worry, I'm not interested in any of them. I was only interested in finding out who was the winner of our contest."

"Contest?" he tilts his head in confusion, but she watches the glint in his eye as they dart down to her lips.

"Oh yes," she answers quickly before his lips can descend upon hers, "It seems it was proven I was the prettiest. 258 slap followers at 27 minutes."

His eyes darken and his grip on her tightens as he crowds her up against the car and presses his lips to hers in a possessive type of kiss she relishes when they are alone, just themselves in a private environment without the watchful eye of who they are expected to be. It's also nice for him to show her that he gets just as jealous as she does, and that he just needs to express it in different ways.

"Poor souls," he replies, whispered against her lips, "All watching that video of my insanely sexy girlfriend before realizing that...you," a kiss plucked from her lips, "are," another kiss, "mine.". He pulls her flush against him and marks his words with another possessive move of her mouth before travelling down to her neck.

She tilts her head back against the car, eyes closed in utter bliss before she feels him pull the straps of her bathing suit and whisper against her collarbone, "Who's home right now?"

"No one." she breathes back, threading her hand through his hair and pulling him back up for a kiss, "We have the place all to ourselves."

"Good," he smiles against her mouth, "Because as amazing as you look in this swimsuit…" he grabs the strap lining her breast and pulls with his teeth, letting it deliciously snap back into place against her skin, "I'd much rather see you out of it." The unspoken, _the boys on the slap won't get to_, hangs between them.

"Well, I, along with all the others seemed to enjoy you without your shirt the other day."

He sighs, breath hot against her skin, "Let's just agree to no more of these videos on the slap. But if you want to make one, you should include me next time. Or at least send it to me."

She rolls her eyes, not annoyed but amused by his antics, and manages a "Don't push you luck," before he pulls her inside, the slap and her followers long forgotten by the time they emerge again.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Thank you for reading! This is my first Beck and Jade fanfiction but I've always loved Jade and hated Tori, bringing it back on Netflix just reinforced it and inspired me. Please R&R if you like it and maybe I'll write more.


End file.
